


King For A Day

by yeolakkuma



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Breathplay, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Seven Deadly Sins, Slut Shaming, Smut, Supernatural Elements, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 18:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14118639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolakkuma/pseuds/yeolakkuma
Summary: Sehun wants the throne, Yixing reminds him of his place.





	King For A Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [unluckyones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unluckyones/gifts).



> you can all blame grace for this. (also this work is absolutely un-beta'd.)

 

most def. not based on this photo.

  


 

 

“You lust after something you can’t have.”

 

Sehun snapped his head up to see a smirking face and bright yellow eyes; Baekhyun. Sehun’s lip twitched but he wasn’t going to show his annoyance with his demon cohort. No, he had better things on his mind.

 

“You know,” Baekhyun ran his finger from the back of Sehun’s jaw to his chin, “You could just ask me to get it for you. I _always_ get what I want.”

 

“That’s because you’re the literal embodiment of Greed.”

 

“And you’re Lust. Do you lust after the throne or the ass sitting in it?”

 

“Mind your business.”

 

Baekhyun laughed. Sehun swatted his hand away. Having full access to everyone’s minds at all times wasn’t exactly the best thing. They were part of the Seven Deadly Sins; each linked to one another to complete a circle also known as the Capital Vices. Sehun cared much more for the old names.

 

Sehun walked away shoving his hands into his black slacks. Yes, he was lusting after the throne and maybe the person in it. If he could seduce the person in it, maybe he could be the one sitting in it regularly. But closing his mind off to others and their shenanigans proved to be rather difficult.

 

The next he encountered was Envy; Tao. He was always jealous of the way Sehun could manipulate people into things; cleaning up his mess, doing his biddings, doing him. Tao was always the first to express how he wanted what Sehun had.

 

He was sitting in Sehun’s black velvet chair, legs spread wide as his smile.

 

“Someone is not in a good mood.”

 

“Get out.”

 

“Mm. Make me.”

 

Tao licked his lips but Sehun wasn’t having it. He extended his black fingertips then curled them staring at Tao in the eyes. He gasped for breath for several moments before Sehun released him. Tao coughed.

 

“So testy. You have so much yet you crave more. I might be envious but at least I like what I have.”

 

“That's not my problem, and it's none of anyone’s business. Why is everyone out to piss me the fuck off.”

 

Tao smirked before flicking his eyebrows up, “Better to be pissed off than pissed on.” then he disappeared.

 

“Fucking assholes.”

 

Like Sehun didn’t have enough shit on his mind, all of his companions were on a mission to stop him or encourage him. Most seemed to be encouraging him. Which, if it wasn’t for the fact they were all demonic, he would be worried. They usually never got along this well; only in times of war.

 

He was victim next to Gluttony; Kyungsoo. Later in the day, Sehun found himself wanting to eat and maybe rest or wreak havoc. He hadn’t decided on the latter. Kyungsoo came with food and unsolicited advice.

 

“You should appeal to his stomach not his loins.”

 

“Hasn’t worked out too well for you has it?”

 

“If they don’t like my cooking then I take their stomach.”

 

Sehun laughed while Kyungsoo shrugged smugly. He brought some of Sehun’s favorite things so while he was rather annoyed, he still indulged himself. Kyungsoo’s cooking was rather good even if some people wound up dead if they expressed displeasure.

 

“Do whatever you please, just remember he is the King.”

 

“We’ll see about that.”

 

As Kyungsoo left, Sehun rolled his eyes. King; yeah right. Sehun was going to take the throne if he had to seduce the person on it or kill them. He would rather seduction than murder, or maybe seduction _then_ murder.

 

Sehun knew eventually he would have to put his plan in motion. When the others went to sleep or walked the Earth, he would enter the throne room. For now, he was walking the halls aimlessly. He ran into Wrath; Minseok.

 

“Watch where you’re going.”

 

“Or what? You won’t stay mad long.” Sehun smirked smugly caging Minseok against the wall.

 

“Just because you use your powers to quell my anger doesn’t mean I’ll be less pissed off at you after you blow me.”

 

“Mm, but angry sex _is_ more fun.”

 

Sehun kissed Minseok’s jaw before pulling back and watching him roll his eyes playfully. Minseok was the Sin he loved to mess with the most. He would rile him up and then have crazy wild hate sex. It worked in his favor at times.

 

“Word of advice: be subservient. Worship him, don’t piss him off.”

 

“I’ll take that into consideration.”

 

Sehun winked then kissed Minseok’s nose, which always irritated him. He shoved Sehun then grinned before he disappeared. If he wasn’t hot on the trails to the Leader of Hell, Sehun would go a round.

 

But he had things to do.

 

Things that kept getting interrupted. The next, Pride; Chanyeol. Sehun thought he was awful to be around but he was good for morale.

 

“I see you still haven’t found your way to the throne room. Any reason?”

 

“Everyone keeps stopping me.”

 

“Hmm,” Chanyeol looked over his nails then smirked at Sehun leaning against the wall, “I’ve already been there, done that. Burned the t-shirt. I had him screaming for more; doubt you could do better.”

 

Sehun grimaced, “Damn Hubris.”

 

“Ah, do love the old names. Be my guest. Head to the throne room and try your hand at getting him into your bed. You won’t make it two steps.”

 

When Sehun went to throw a fist, he was gone. He grit his teeth and continued his path down to the place he wanted to be.

 

His last encounter was Sloth; Jongin. He was more of a fallen angel than a demon. He had become too lazy to follow orders, so the cast him aside and he became a Vice. He was sitting in a chair outside of the doors to the throne room. Sehun carded a hand through his hair. He was rewarded with Jongin leaning toward him and closing his eyes.

 

“Don’t see why I’m watch tonight. He knows I’m not going to care who walks in or out.”

 

“Good,” Sehun leaned down and kissed the shell of Jongin’s ear, “then you won’t mind if I walk in and don’t come back out for a while.”

 

“Nope.”

 

“Perfect.”

 

Sehun smirked before kissing Jongin’s full lips. He closed his eyes and smiled into it before Sehun disappeared behind the door.

 

Finally. The throne room.

 

Sehun wasn’t surprised by the King sitting on his throne; big white chair with large rams’ horns. He was though at the company in the throne room. It wasn’t unusual for him to entertain guests but these were no ordinary guests. Half in, half out, the Horsemen were only summoned in times of imminent strife.

 

There was Pestilence; Jongdae. Famine; Yifan. War; Junmyeon. Death; Luhan.

 

Sehun leaned against the closed door not paying much attention. They would leave soon. When they did, he could attend to his own business. It wasn’t like the King of Hell didn’t know his plan by now. People talk.

 

They left soon after and Sehun was summoned forward. Sehun casually walked up then knelt; respect to his King. Minseok’s advice would serve him well by the smile on the other’s face.

 

“Yixing.”

 

“Sehun.”

 

Yixing pushed a hand through his dark hair and Sehun wished he could tangle his fingers in it. He decided not to close off his mind. Yixing quirked a brow then smirked. He licked his lips and Sehun let his mind wander further staring Yixing right in his dark red eyes.

 

“So,” Yixing widen his legs and tilted his head, “You want the throne.”

 

“I’m willing to do things to get it.”

 

“Well if you want the throne that bad, my lap is free.”

 

Sehun stood then unceremoniously sat down in Yixing’s lap. He could work better from there anyway. Yixing tucked a stray hair behind Sehun’s ear then kissed his jaw.

 

“Are you doing this the easy way or the hard way?”

 

“The easy way unless you decide to make it difficult for me to achieve my goal, then we do it the hard way.”

 

“Easy way is a lot more fun.”

 

Sehun wasn’t surprised when Yixing turned his face and kissed him deeply. Easy way was the best way. Yixing pushed his tongue in first making Sehun’s head spin. Yixing moved his hand from Sehun’s neck, down his shoulder, then around his waist. He pushed Sehun’s shirt up before cool fingertips mapped a trail up his side.

 

“On your knees.”

 

Sehun slid down to the floor already feeling breathless and half-hard. Yixing wasted no time unzipping his pants and taking out his cock. Sehun marveled at it before Yixing started stroking it to fullness.

 

“You said you wanted to do this the easy way...”

 

Yes, the easy way. The most satisfying way. Sehun licked a stripe up Yixing’s cock before sinking down. He was utterly and completely taken by Lust at that point. He had wanted the throne for a long time, and Yixing even longer. The two weren’t mutually exclusive but if he could have both, that was fine. He had taken notes from Greed anyways.

 

Yixing shoved his head down until he was nearly gagging, “That’s right Sehunnie, my little slut. Take it all or you won’t ever get to sit here again.”

 

Sehun whimpered but stayed flush. When he was released he came up for air as saliva ran down his chin. Yixing wiped it off with his thumb before smirking. This time when Sehun started stroking him and sucking him off, he made no move to push Sehun. He sat back and enjoyed himself rolling his hips in time with Sehun.

 

“You must want it really bad if you’re this enthusiastic.”

 

Sehun nodded his head as best he could as he swirled his tongue and gripped Yixing’s thigh. He groaned as Sehun deep throated him. Sehun bobbed his head a few times before Yixing pulled him off.

 

“Stand and remove your clothes.”

 

Sehun had never gotten out of his clothes faster. He nearly ripped off his shirt and threw his pants across the room. Yixing just leaned back in his chair spreading his legs wider. He wiggled his finger for Sehun to come closer.

 

“Get on my lap and prep yourself.”

 

Yixing pulled lube from his pocket and Sehun did as he was told. He maneuvered himself straddling Yixing before lubing his fingers. He pushed two in keeping his eyes on Yixing’s face. He watched as Sehun fingered himself open with two, then three fingers. He groaned when Sehun leaned back to get a better angle for four.

 

“Fuck, you’re going to take me so beautifully.”

 

“Good. Get inside of me... _now_.”

 

Sehun removed his fingers and lined Yixing up. He used the extra lube to stroke him before pushing in. Sehun threw his head back and sighed as Yixing pushed his hips to fuck up into Sehun. When he bottomed out Yixing smirked before changing their positions.

 

“You said you wanted to be on the throne. Well, now you are.”

 

Yixing snapped his hips and Sehun nearly screamed. Something about the way he was fully dressed while Sehun was bare in his throne sent his body crumbling. Yixing was kissing his mouth, then his jaw; everywhere he could reach. He left marks in his wake and Sehun unraveled with every touch.

 

He was the embodiment of Lust but Yixing was all sin in the flesh.

 

Sehun was broken from his thoughts when his breath was taken away. Yixing wrapped his long, dark fingers around his throat and squeezed.

 

“Do you want it that bad still?”

 

“Yes, Sir.”

 

“Then cum for me little slut.”

 

Yixing’s other hand wrapped around Sehun’s neglected cock and tugged. His pace picked up and Sehun was nearly seeing stars. His vision was dotted with black and white and red. He could barely breathe panting out Yixing’s name over and over like a prayer.

 

“That’s right. Remember who owns this throne, and _you_.”

 

Sehun came with a yell and then Yixing pulled out fisting his cock. He came across Sehun’s neck then stood catching his breath. He looked completely wrecked, but so did Yixing. He tucked his softening cock into his pants before kneeling between Sehun’s legs.

 

“You may sit on the throne now, but what is a king without a crown?”


End file.
